Alien versus preditor:alien homeworld
by violentedd
Summary: rated for later chapters this is my first story go easy R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Alien versus predator

The marine cruiser sped towards its destination at lightning speed, as it drew nearer to the planet {lv257) it slowed. The marines on board were preparing to drop this mission was of top priority and information came at a strictly need to know basis rumor had it than this was the xenomorph (alien) home planet however this was only a rumor and no one took it too seriously. They did realize however that this mission was big. Weapons were brought in that hadn't even been field tested yet and that was out of protocol. These include a marauder (basically a power loader with guns) highly advanced battle armor which included an eye piece which enabled inferred vision an on board computer whichAllowed a soldier to tell where his comrades were on the battle field among other things the armor also sported an advanced defense system which shocked an opponent with a high voltage electrical blast.

The overall mood was that of fear partly because most of them were fresh out of boot camp the other was the level of secrecy. As the ship drew nearer to the planet 6 other marine cruisers came into view. Jus then an announcement for all marines to report to the main hall for briefing came over the loud speaker for all sergeants to report to the briefing room. Private First Class Michael Briggs had just finished putting on his armor when the announcement caught his attention. "Hey Mike that's our call" another marine yelled from the other side of the barracks he made a hasty reply as he hurriedly finished putting on his armor down the corridor towards the main hall . When he arrived the general had just started "we will land on a peninsula in the southern continent your mission is then to clear the area assigned to your company of any hostiles then you are to set up a base camp and await further order." As the general finished a soldier in the front row asked "what type of hostile are we to expect the general was silent "ah ... that information is not fully available at this time". There was a low mumble and the soldiers were dismissed. Mike went to his companies assigned drop ship. The company was then divided into platoons and each platoon given a leader. After the leaders were assigned each platoon was taken to a respected drop ship. He boarded along with 17 other marines boarded and strapped in. As they did an alarm went off for final prep helot in sat down and watched as the ship was moved to the launch area then a countdown began "10...09...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"suddenly he was thrown back into his seat as the catapult propelled the ship out of the cruiser as the ship stabilized it self he saw about 60 other ships headed for the planet.

a single spearhead shaped ship sat in orbit around the planet they had come to hunt hard meat(another term for aliens when they noticed the marines. This peaked their interest to of their favorite happening upon a planet that had two of their favorite prey on it was a rare treat. As the drop ships began their descent the cloaked vessel speed unnoticed toward their hunting ground this was going to be interesting very interesting in deed


	2. chapter 2

It had been a three weeks since the marines had landed. The fortifications were just beginning to take shape the perimeter had been established and fortified. The mess hall was finished and three of the five barracks were as well the base was approximately 150yds x 150yds the wall was made of 6in thick steel plating toped with four electrified steel rods the wall also included areas for marauders to stand watch there was one door which was ten ft wide to incorporate heavy traffic there were also six guard towers surrounding the base all of which were still under construction there was also a temporary landing pad in the small clearing on the outside of the base that was used while the permanent one was incomplete.

Mike was in the gun tower with the rest of his squad working on the fifty caliber machine gun in tower one he had just bolted the ammo feeder to the weapon when his radio clicked on "attention will all members of squad 101 please report to the front gate immediately." 'oh fuck not another inspection how dose that prick expect us to get any work done with all these stupid inspections as he turned the rest of his platoon had the same look of disgust on there face and he knew they were thinking the same thing so with out further interruption they dropped what ever they were doing and head down the tower towards the gate. However this was different for one thing there arrogant commander was in full combat uniform and he was never ever dressed for combat always in his formal officer's uniform. And second he was smiling which was never seen either as they drew near they lined up and awaited the usual "you pathetic morons

"or the occasional elbow but instead there commander boastfully complained that the scanner had picked up hostile activity and they were to go check it out. So after a few more boastful comments they were off in search of the hostile. Soon after they had lef the commander had them split up and search the woods and to his utter disappointment he was stuck with none other than commander Simms they began doing a sweep through a large ravine when suddenly both of there on board motion detectors found movement they Quickly switched to there infrared to see no less than ten warriors traveling towards them each had a spear in hand and was ready to throw. Mike was no fool he new there was now way in hell that the would survive this encounter at least not the way the marines had taut him he knew all to well the predator or so the government called them and he also knew that it would only take one of those spears to take his life he slowly began to edge his way down into the ravine knowing that they would not pursue what he did not know unfortunately was that this was no normal hunt for them he also failed to note to tell his commander who at that very moment opened fire into the clan he was shocked to see that they had not been hurt but instead came into clear view as if they had just walked out of thin air within three seconds he was pinned to a tree by a large net as the first predator walked over and began to interrogate him Needless to say Mike was in shock this was defiantly not normal they were hunters they would never interrogate there pray he then saw the predator put his spear through the commander and then faced him and in a raspy almost lizard like voice he said "listen you pathetic ape you had better tell your commanders to leave this planet by sundown tomorrow or it will be your head." Mike was still taking this all in when a familiar shriek brought his thoughts in to focus "Xenomorphs"


End file.
